


Let's  be us

by MichelleM



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Jeliorn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleM/pseuds/MichelleM
Summary: (Soft) Jace and Meliorn talk after a night spent together. One shot from my Clingy universe
Relationships: Meliorn/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Let's  be us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Real life has been rough ( my mental health is a joke lately) but at least I'm back. Unfortuanetly I only have odd chapters saved from Clingy, but I managed to save this jeliorn one-shot
> 
> Enjoy!

“Do you intend to make this a habit?” 

Jace froze, pulling his shirt over his head. “I thought we agreed not to ask questions.” 

The Seelie quirked his lips in the hint of a smile. “Did we? There was such a hurry to get me to your room.”

Jace sighed, turning to face him. “Mel, you know I can't answer that. If anyone ever found out about us…”

“Yes, yes, your precious Clave would go into hysterics.” He sat up from his spot in Jace's bed, slipping a hand under his shirt and tracing the runes on his back as Jace faced the wall. “You've been crawling into my bed for months now, and this is the fourth time in a month you've invited me to yours.” 

Jace tensed, even as he leaned back into Meliorn’s hands. “What's your point?” 

“My point, as you so eloquently put it, is that we've already made a habit out of each other. Sooner or later, you're going to have to acknowledge it.”

Jace blew out a frustrated breath. “You know I - care for you. Can't that be enough for you?” 

Meliorn raised a brow. “Have I ever said otherwise?”

Jace brushed his thumb against the leaf tattooed on his lover’s cheek. “Plenty of times, without words. It's why I never say anything about your other lovers.” He sighed. “In a better world, we could be more open about our feelings for each other, but we live here.”

Meliorn captured the hand that brushed across his face, cradling it between his own. “We said when first started this that we would not lie to each other, nor would we stop the other from going after someone they wanted. You have honored that. Perhaps at more of a cost to yourself than I knew.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Jace's cheek. “I care for you, Jace. Whoever else I may bed, know that it is you I would like to be with if I were given the choice.” 

Jace bit his lip. “That’s my point Mel. You have a choice, I don’t. The minute the Clave, or even Maryse finds out about us, it would be disastrous for both of us. You might be able to hide from my mom’s wrath in your realm, but if she were to involve the Clave-” 

Meliorn pulled his lip free, shaking his head. “You worry too much for the opinions of your family. Maryse Lightwood will always be prejudiced, both against downworlders and against anything she does not perceive as ‘normal’. As for the Clave, who says they need to know? This is about us Jace.” He brushed a feather-light kiss across his lips. “The only people you need to worry about in this, are you and me.” 

The blonde sighed. “Maybe.” He threaded his hands through Meliorn’s hair, laying them back on the bed. “For tonight, can we just be us, please?”

The Seelie leaned into his touch, smiling. “For tonight, shadowhunter, yes.” He knew he’d have to sneak out of the Institute before Jace’s parabatai came to get him for training in the morning. But for tonight, he’d enjoy sharing a bed with his favorite person.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Comments, kudos, suggestions and requests are welcome!


End file.
